


Star talent!

by portiaburk40



Series: Movie star Ben solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little adorable surprise at the end, Alternate Universe, Ben is 29, Dancer Rey, Established Relationship, Love at First Sight, Rating May Change, Rey and Ben are Married, Rey is 19, Romantic Comedy, ben is a guest judge in a talent show, ben tells how he met his wife and her little girl in an interview, flashback to how he met his wife, movie star Ben solo, no angst well a little lol, rey has a three year old daughter, sweet romance, talent show like americas got talent! But not the same!, teen mom rey, young single mom rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Nima made mistakes in her life the biggest one was getting pregnant at sixteen but her daughter was everything to her everyday she practices dancing while working in her step fathers garage hoping for a spot on the national talent show star talent! Dancing had been her dream her mother was a dancer before she died when rey turned eight. Plus she wanted to get away from unkar Plutt! Rose tico a talent scout made her dreams come true when she saw her dance on a local stage at the town talent show! So with her daughter she was on her way to make her dreams happen what she had not expected was catching the eye of one of the judges and big Hollywood it guy! Ben solo! Also falling in love and later being married to him wow what a story but how?Ben solo it star new heartthrob of Hollywood women go crazy over him. He was also picked to judge one of the biggest talent shows in the world along side his co Star Poe Dameron who was to expect he would meet her rey his future his wife!  Also have a beautiful daughter as well! Ben tells show host Gwen Phasma how he met the love of his life.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FELT LIKE WRITING A SWEET MOVIE STAR BEN STORY ❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Movie star Ben solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The tall blonde sets in the interview chair and smiles at him. As she looks at the camera on the GWEN PHASMA show. He smiles back. “So how are you mr solo these days.” She says. He purses his full lips “I am well Gwen thank you.” She looks at her card. “I have seen you have been to your wife’s performance you must be proud of her” she says her blue eyes alight.

Gwen was a tall very attractive woman a former model from Germany with natural looks. Well into her forty’s but still carried beauty. In fact her husband was rocker armitage hux of SoxX! Who was twenty years younger then her. Hux adored his wife. Ben thought and he didn’t blame him Gwen was a beautiful woman also a good woman as well. He and his parents had known her for years.

“Yes I am” he answered with a big smile. Thinking of his wife Rey’s beautiful performance in the New York ballet.   
  


Also the celebration dinner with their daughter Lissa who was now almost four years old and the only other woman in his life besides rey his dancer his wife. With her lithe body and pink lips that he tasted later after putting Lissa to bed. Not to mention her perfect golden skin with freckles that he kissed as she laughed and breast as well that he nibbles on as he loved her throughout the night. His life was full.

”How did you meet Rey?” Gwen asked. Ben smiles. “Well it started when I was the judge of Star talent.”   
  


**FLASHBACK **

**REY NIMA**

She wiped her forehead with a rag as she finished fixing the carburetor in the ford truck. “Hey girl! Come attend this customer I’m busy!” Plutt yelled. Rey rolled her eyes as she went out to attend a customer at PLUTTS FIX UP! she did everything unkar barely did anything but sit on his fat ass looking at dirty magazines and going in his office watching porn on his desk top!

The old pervert! She thought! She saw the flyer for the local talent show. It was tonight she couldn’t wait she had been practicing she decided to do a hip hop like dance.

She knew ballet due to her mother before she died when she was eight. Her step father unkar keeping her. She remembered him saying to her “you should be grateful brat that I don’t just throw you out on the streets!”

Unkar made her work for her food, clothing, housing everyday if she didn’t he would threaten to throw her in the streets. “Like the rat you are! So fucking pathetic little girl!” He told her cruelly all the time he never dared do that when her mother was alive. It started after her mother died.

She went to school but it was never a pleasant experience

She had no friends since she wore clothes from goodwill. Plus plutt was a piece of shit no one could stand the fat fuck! She wasn’t even sure how the bastard got her mother to marry him! 

By the time she was sixteen she met Bradley Bentley he was popular and good looking she often wondered why he was even talking to her! She was flattered by him plus some of the popular girls started talking to her while she hung around him.

Then they started dating and she thought she found her dream guy finally when they went out to a movie. She decided she would give her virginity to him brad talked about their future together and everything. Taking her away from Plutt! Promised her that he would take her away from all that.

It was awkward fumbling and kissing and it hurt. When she let him have sex with her it was terrible and unsatisfying but brad just smiled satisfied rey just let him kiss her after.

A few weeks later she started throwing up everything she ate. She brought three pregnancy test just to make sure. All positive then she went to the free clinic nearby and sure enough, she was pregnant. Plutt bitched only said “well it figures you stupid little whore!” 

When she told brad. He laughed “hahaha! He said. “You really thought we had some sort of relationship a future do you hahahaha even know who I am who my parents are!”

”There is no fucking way I would ever be with a poor little rat like you I just wanted that sweet ass! Do with what you want abort it are somethin!” Rey was livid she punched him in the nose “I’m keeping it! I’m keeping my baby!” With that she walked away not letting the bastard see her crying. She lay in her bed that night stuck with her douche of a step father plutt drinking at beer “told ya so ya little dumb whore probably shoulda took money!” Then he laughed. Rey ignored him and kept silently crying her hand on her stomach.

She looked out and saw a red sports car. Aaah memories she thought but now back to the present besides brad was in jail now drugs they say she laughed silently to herself remembering that his parents moved to somewhere in Connecticut besides he had a small package anyway she refocused

“Hello mam.” A cute asian girl walked out wearing a tight black pencil skirt and white button up shirt with her hair up but she looked styled perfectly and her makeup was perfect as well. Must be not from around here she thought “Yes umm Rey Nima I need an oil change please.” She says with a smile. Rey smiles back “okay then” she gets in the sports car and drives it in. Thank god it was her doing the oil change and not Plutt because he would find things wrong and charge her more money!

One thing about Plutt was he was greedy! Plus screwed a lot of newbies on money and this girl was definitely not from around these parts.

About thirty minutes later, rey brought the car out. “Okay all fixed up and ready.” She went to the register. “That will be 30.00 the lady pulled out cash rey took it and the women then left. Before the women left rey saw her pick up the flyer on the glass door of the shop. The women’s head turned in curiousity then she smiles a little. And then keeps the flyer putting it in her bag and get in her car and leaves. Rey wonders for a minute why that women picked up the talent show flyer but then shrugged her shoulders and got back to work.

**Night of the jakku talent show!**

**rose sees rey dance**

Rey meets with maz who is watching Lissa reys three year old daughter. Lissa looks like her with the exception of her eyes they are dark blue like Bradley. That was one thing she had to appreciate about brad was his eyes were an incredible deep blue. But everything else was her as people including reluctantly Plutt kept saying to her. That included freckles. “Mommy!” Lissa yells. Maz just smiles. Rey picks her daughter up hugging her close “mommy gon dancing!” Lissa was saying. Rey grins “yes baby mommas gonna dance.”   
  


Maz tells her “Rey I know you can do this you are a good dancer just like your mother was.” She told her softly. Rey smiles gently. “Thanks Maz.” Then she breathes deep. “Okay let’s do this!” She says.

There was actually a really good turn out. Especially since they said there was special guest **actress Liea Organa **attending. Rey was the last up.

She did her routine perfect not really paying attention to the crowd. But by the time she finished there was loud cheering and whistles. Rey smiles big. Then hugs Maz plus picks Lissa up giving her daughter kisses. Lissa was unexpected and unwanted well by one parent but her daughter was the love that kept her going.   
  
Rose and Liea watched the girl dance and my god she was a talent Maz told them rey was like her mother Kira who danced in the New York ballet at one point with her partner reys father Tom Knight not only did both have a real love for dance but each other as well until tom died of cancer not long after rey was born, he died young it devestated Kira. Maz raised Kira who lost her own parents to a car accident friends of mazs before she met her and han. Maz always said Kira was kind and smart beautiful as well. Plus a talent someone strong to be reckoned with.   
  


It was odviously the same with rey, her daughter. Maz also told them about rey getting pregnant as a young teen, rey is now nineteen with a three year old daughter. Liea just smiled watching rey and her daughter Lissa. “Rose I want you to approach them and get her on Star talent!” Rose Tico smiles at Liea. Agreeing with her boss wholeheartedly.

“Yes mam.” then Rose is on the phone to the producer of the show which happens to be lieas twin brother Luke. While Liea sends Luke a video of rey dancing. Also who she is and Maz. She’s found Kira’s daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben solo

Being famous actress Liea organas son was something to live up too. Lots of people expected things from you. But his mom would always just tell him to be himself. Which would surprise people if he told them that. It often made him laugh to himself. Han his father died in a accident when he was fifteen he was a pilot. It was a plane crash.   
  


His mother never got over it, never remarried so it was just her and uncle Luke to raise him. But they were not so bad, besides his dad was gruff but still a hero to him. Not always perfect because every now and then Han would get crude and fight with his mom but later he would always find them kissing with his dad pressing his mom against the wall. At the time both him and his uncle covered there eyes and said ewww ugh!   
  


Now he just laughs about it, sadly because the year he turned fifteen his dad was gone forever. He now realized no matter how much they would fight his parents were crazy in love with each other.   
  


He became a star starting out on stage. Then he got movie roles. But only picked roles that were interesting characters that were intresting. Also good story arcs as well. Like the movies he had just finished with his co Star Poe Dameron and his other co Star bazine netal star line! He played a character that was complex and complicated started a villian that found redemption by the end.   
  


When he started in the business he dated a few starlets but never worked out, “buddy you always find something wrong with the girl you date!” Poe told him. Poe was a friend he had worked with him before, working with him on the star line movies. Poe also is on this show with him judging the talent competition for star talent and so is Baz netal who he can’t stand! She is spoiled thinks she is entitled and since meeting her has made constant passes at him of which he has told her he was not interested!   
  


One thing him and Poe Are in agreement about is bazine he can’t stand her either. They set at the seats, he takes a drink of his water. As bazine takes her seat. “So how many despicable and desperate people that have no talent are we seeing today boys!”   
  


Ben turned almost saying it but Poe shook his head at him. As Luke gave him a warning glare. Ben shut his mouth! _It was going to be oh I don’t know bazine you maybe because the only damned reason you even got the lead part in Star line was because you gave old man snoke a blow job! _Her acting was stiff and robotic. And he had to make himself do kissing scenes with her.   
  
He was lucky he was good at his job! They later set through several tryouts. Some were very good others awful! Baz honest to a T was down right cruel to one poor girl. “Your singing was awful! Face it you cannot sing honey I’m sorry now go back to the pig farm!” Ben just smiled as kind as he could to the poor girl in tears.   
  


He says gently “your singing is not in tune and the song you picked was wrong perhaps if you had a singing coach you could sound better sweetheart then maybe another chance.” The girls blushes and smiles lighting up. He smiles back. Bazine scoffs and murmurs “not even a singing coach would help that fat cow!” Ben gives her a look then rolls his eyes in annoyance.   
  


The girl in question was pudgy sweet looking and blonde her name was cindy fairgood. Poe pipes up “I thought she was cute, and I think Ben is right all that little girl needs is a singing coach.” Ben smiles “I agree.” He gets on his phone and calls up a friend that is a singing coach and teacher. The girl did not sound bad.   
  


The Singer Armitage hux said “okay next up is dance guys.” Poe just puts his hands together. “Alright this will be interesting.” Ben just sets back and smiles if a little bored with the dance part of this. It’s always the same couples with some overtly sexual routine. Bazine just looks at him wiggling her eyebrows, he ignores her. That are Spanish dancing which intrested him a little. Some ballet which his mother loved.

It was as he predicted so far. Some of the dancing was good of course exciting and great. Especially the teams, the kids.   
  


**Rey**

She warmed up before that got a good luck Hug from Maz and Lissa. Rose tico who recruited her gave her a thumbs up, she could not believe she was even here! In Chicago at the Star talent try outs! It’s like a dream come true for her. Her plan was a mix of hip hop and jazz.   
  


She practiced hard before. For weeks, she stayed with rose, who quickly became a friend to her plus Liea let her practice at her studio to get ready. Before she had stretched and practiced her performance. The singer Armie hux came to get her. She blushed when he winked at her and said good luck. She was a fan of his, she also knew he was married to the gorgeous Gwen Phasma the famous model, actress, and talk show host.   
  


She walked out nervous she was open in the application about having a child. She stood nervously in the circle as the judges looked up at her. Wow she thought the stars of the franchise movies star line Ben solo, Poe Dameron, and bazine netal. She looked at each of them.

Ben solo was just as tall and intense in person as he was onscreen she thought. As he looked at her she thought she saw his eyes widen wow his eyes are like really nice she thought like chocolate and his hair wow is it soft as it looks she wondered. Plus Ben solo is gorgeous like mouth watering fucking gorgeous then she realizes she’s staring and shakes herself and looks away from Ben solo and at the other two who are of course beautiful as well.   
  


Bazine smiles tightly at her “so you are a dancer rey, and you are nineteen years old and have a child wow so....young” Rey tenses at that sensing disapproval in Bazine Netal and hostility and she can’t for the life of her figure out why! But she reigns in her temper and says “well I was a teen mom and my three year old daughter is back stage.” Poe the other handsome one smiles an easy smile. “Oh what’s her name?” Rey licks her lips nervously looking at poe and smiles a little relaxing a little “Umm her name is Lissa and she’s back stage s...she’s my rock.” Then she licks her lips again and smiles a little more looking over at Ben was it her are did ben solos eyes go from chocolate to nearly black and was he glancing at her lips no it...it can’t be rey nearly visibly shook herself.   
  


Ben started down clearing his throat “it’s nice to see someone as young as you miss rey Nima be a good mother to your little girl especially when you were so young when you had her.” She smiles brightly at him. “Thank you for saying that.”   
  


“okay bazine says well let’s get started with what your hear for rey!” Ben smiles at her “yes let’s see you dance rey.” Poe Dameron winks at her and sends her a thumbs up.

Armitage hux thumbs up at the music. Rey nods and smiles.   
  


**Ben**

He looks up thinking another pair of dancers are a team of kids, are worse some single women who only thinks she can dance that likely will try to give Poe a striptease he almost laughed at the memory of the black girl that did that to dameron. They ended up voting her out poe honestly telling the poor girl if she wants to be a stripper there is a strip club down the street! 

But instead he sees a single girl walk on stage. She’s lithe and has chestnut hair pulled up in a ball with little hairs around a lovely face with freckles across her perfect nose and a lovely pink mouth, she was wearing shorts showing long lovely legs and a loose white shirt! She looked nervous biting that lovely mouth. He did not know where it come from but he suddenly felt the insane urge to bite that lip for her. Desire ripped through him making his dick hard what the hell! Ben moved uncomfortable in his seat.He had never had this kind of visceral reaction to a contestant before are really any women like that. Not even past girlfriends!

It became worse when she’s spoke she was British that lilting accent. No! No! No! Shit he thought. Not to mention she was nineteen plus a mom! She got pregnant at sixteen according to Maz! He closed his eyes willing his erection away caused by the girl. Rey Nima.

But then he felt for her when she spoke of her child her little girl Lissa Nima. He couldn’t help but smile. Especially when rey bestowed that beautiful smile on him god she had dimples fuck that was sexy. 

**Rey**

She danced not like before it was better in fact her moves a perfect mix of sexy and badass that even had Luke’s mouth open the crowd was literally screaming. By the time she finished her routine. She was sweaty and breathless. Bazine was the first to talk. “I can definitely say this miss Nima that was real talent wow you blew me away!” Reys eyes light up “thankyou miss netal.” She says excitingly.   
  


Poe was next “wow that was....just wow rey Nima you definitely are a star not to mention those moves were sexy plus tasteful as well!”   
  


Then Ben “I’ve seen a lot of other dancers tonight rey but you blew me away not only with that routine which was different and refreshing but your look as well it was beautiful great work rey.”

She jumps up and down and goes off the stage hugging Armie hux.   
  


**Ben**

He watches as she hugs hux he feels an urge to go over and snatch her away from hux and hug her close not to mention take her somewhere and do other things to her very bad things what the hell is he thinking! He doesn’t know this girl other then she’s a young single mom that’s extremely talented in dancing! That was partly looked after by his moms friend Maz. Raised by her step father unkar plutt. 

Also something about her parents being ballet dancers before dying. Her father when she was a baby from what his mom told him and her mother when she was eight years old. Why was this girl affecting him like this. He sat down in the lounge chair his head laid back. Thinking about her on the stage how she licked those pretty lips nervously twice god he wanted to lick those lips for her! How she bit them, he wanted to bite them suck them kiss them!   
  


Also the irrational jealousy at hux for her hugging him when she was leaving after he told her just how talented she was, which was absolutely true. The way she danced was mesmerizing tasteful And badass plus sensual not to mention the music she picked was crowd pleasing and awesome!

Rey Nima earned her move up on Star talent!

He saw her as she was walking out with Maz and a little girl she was holding her. He immediately walked towards them. “Hi” he said.   
  


She looked up at him her mouth open “oh umm hi.” She said while she held the little girl. The little one looked like her with the exception of her eyes they looked a dark blue compared to reys lovely hazel. “Well Ben solo how are you?” Maz asked. Rey looked at Maz mouth open in surprise.   
  


Maz just Cooly looked at rey. “Close your mouth child you know I knew his mother how could I not know her son.” Rey giggles. “Sorry Maz....it’s just a constant pleasant surprise your umm connections.” Maz just looks at her while the little one lets out a giggle as well. Ben smiles completely charmed by both rey and her daughter. “This I’m guessing must be Lissa right.”   
  


She looks at him with wide dark blue eyes then buried her face in reys neck. “Sorry” Rey says with a little smile “she’s a bit shy.” Then she hands Lissa over to Maz who takes her “but she’s also tired.” Rey says as Lissa shakes her adorable chestnut curls. Maz just smiles as she takes Lissa to the car. “Umm thanks mr solo for letting me go on to the next round.”   
  


Ben looks at her a light in his eyes rey Nima is beautiful intresting plus she is nineteen years of age not to mention talented. “You have earned it rey.” She smiles genuinely “thank you also thank poe and Bazine for me.” She starts to leave he swallows “umm hey are you doing anything Friday night?” She stops and turns “umm no why?”   
  


He smiles “I have tickets to a play my friend mitaka is in want to come with me?” Her eyes widen then she kind of smirks “oh my are you...” Ben smiles finishes for her “asking you out I think that will be a yes.” Her mouth drops open! He walks close unable to resist reaches for her face takes it in both his hands and rey closes her mouth her hazel eyes wide.   
  


He strokes her face.

**Rey**

She had never been touched like this by a man well the only guy she had actually ever really been out with was brad but he had never touched her like this not even when they were dating. Not this tenderly nor had he ever looked at her like Ben solo was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.   
  


She felt him draw her closer to him “I have to taste you rey” he moaned huskily then his lips were on hers. She was......kisss....famous actor....Ben....solo! Was all she was thinking and his full lips were really as soft as they looked! She closed her eyes. Tentatively giving in she had only experienced brads sloppy kisses. But this...this was so so so so diffrent I’m fact it was spectacular! He drew her closer kissing her deeper devouring her lips his tongue entering expertly!   
  


Oh my he was good at this so good her tongue innocently entered his mouth and he growled pulling her closer as if she wasn’t close enough. Until they both realized they needed to breathe. They broke apart both breathless. She touched her lips they felt swollen. “I think I Umm should answer to you asking me out and umm....” she almost said hell yes. Since her face was likely beat red. “Yes to Friday night.” With that she smiles as she walks away and gets in her car with Maz waiting.

Maz looks at her knowing “took you long enough!” Rey laughs as she starts the car and drives to the hotel room.   
  


Much later she looks at herself in the mirror naked grinning from ear to ear. Not able to believe it. The one thing her old boyfriend brad said was she had looks. She almost jumped up and down with joy because she had intrested big movie star Ben solo!   
  


She showers and dresses to go to bed with Lissa already asleep beside her. Rey kisses her quietly saying “goodnight precious darling.” Before falling asleep herself.

**Ben**

He lays in his large king size bed grinning from ear to ear. Rey tasted sweet, he wanted more and she agreed to go out with him. He would keep it professional on the show of course but once off the show as far as he was concerned she was his. 

He fell asleep dreaming of her kisses her lithe body surrounding him as he pounded into her over and over until she screamed his name. Rey on top of him riding him while his mouth was on her nipples.   
  


Ben awoke in the middle of the night groaning in frustration his dick hard in need of a cold shower he wanted this girl rey, bad it was more then just lust. He got up and went to his shower run it cold as he calmed himself down.   
  


He felt inexplicably drawn to her.

NOTES WELL GUYS HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS 🤗 LIKE COMMENT BOOKMARK AND ALL THAT


	3. Chapter 3

Liea had heard of Ben taking an interest in rey. From Maz she smiled her plan coming into place as she sat across from Maz Kanata while they were having bagel and egg sandwiches. She had been trying to get ben to take a serious interest in a woman. Rey is young but so was she in fact she was the exact same age when she met han.   
  


She laughed at the memories. Telling Maz “I remember when I first saw my handsome pilot in that army uniform” Maz just smiled knowing. “If I remember correctly Liea you did not think he was good enough to smell your feet!” Liea laughs. “Yes but he had a cute ass and great body and everything else that I refused to admit I was completely attracted too!” Maz went and got their favorite whiskey out of the cabinet. Poored a couple of tumblr fulls. They each started to drink.

Maz was telling funny stories “I remember when you told han you liked nice guys!” Liea laughed “yeah I know and then han had me against the plane kissing me ya know his way of proving me wrong!” She rolled her eyes smiling “he of course was right, I adored that man!” Both Luke and Ben were walking into to the women laughing. Hearing that particular story.   
  


Luke leaned against the wall smiling. Ben just smirked going in giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “I suppose dad was a bit of a bad boy mom!” Liea just said with a smirk “well he was a bit wicked son.” Ben laughed. Went over got the whiskey poored himself some and took a drink. The rest of the evening was done talking about han and then business the show discussing the ones picked. For the next week.

**The week before finals week**

**Rey right before big date**

She practiced her routine then took a break, she also got to know the other contestants some were very nice others not so much. Some other dancers very competitive. She enjoyed spending time with the kids. She was laughing with them when she saw ben and Poe who were coming towards them.   
  


“Hey rey it’s nice to see you again.” Poe says with a charming smile. Rey turns and smiles back “hi mr Dameron nice to see you as well.” Poe just rolls his eyes “please rey just call me poe no need to be formal right now.” Rey just looks at him and laughs “oh umm okay umm Poe.”   
  


Poe also turns towards Ben “and you can just call him ben.” Ben just looks at poe his lips in a tight smile. “Umm yeah sure ben is fine rey.”   
  


Rey just nods her head a blush starting she wondered for some reason if Ben thought about the kiss then her eyes flickered to his lips she bit her lip “Umm yeah okay ben” it came out breathless shit she thought. That’s when the other kids started talking distracting them. Both Poe and Ben smiles at the kids.   
  


Rey later finds a place to herself to practice she puts on the music moves her hips to a perfect beat pulls her hair down moves her head around then her whole body in sync with herself with the music. Until it is over and she finishes breathless. Her heart beats perfect she smiles then she hears a clap “that was perfect rey you really are a star” she turns towards him.

“Ben” she says softly. “thank you” she says. He walks towards her as she looks at him “I have a very good feeling about your dancing rey you are passionate about it and you enjoy it.” She looks down and smiles softly “yes I do it’s one of the greatest pleasures of my life.”   
  


He walks closer taking her by the shoulders pulling her to him his forehead softly going to hers “rey i....can’t help myself I feel attracted to you I have never felt I..” then his lips are on hers once again kissing her as if he wanted to devour her. His tongue licking into her mouth oh my she thought as he kept kissing her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. Her tongue went into his mouth as well. He moaned then she was being picked up and put against something oh yes a wall.

Her legs wrapped around him she felt herself growing wet,her center as he grinded against her. “Oh god rey I have to have you I need you!” He moaned. “Oh my ben Ben” she moaned. He put her down. Rey wore a dress that day he kissed down her throat as he pulled down the straps of the dress. “I watched you rey you looked so fucking beautiful in this so sexy but I’m afraid I wanted to tear it off of you my little dancer and fuck you raw.”   
  


All she uttered was a moan as he kissed between her breast then pulled the dress down further and tongue flicked across her pink nipple “you have beautiful breast rey” he licked and sucked her nipple until she was moaning and keening and melting against aching and wanting him to fuck her! Then he licked and sucked the other pretty pink nipple until she cried out “Ben Ben please oh god please fuck me.”   
  


His hands raised up under the dress and took her panties off quickly as he smiled wickedly “oh yes my little dancer I will fuck you!” With that he picked her back up she put her legs around him and he thrust deep inside her kissing her deeply as he pounded into her over and over again hard. He buried his face in reys throat she met him thrust for thrust until he spilled his seed deep inside her.   
  


As soon as both calmed from there high “oh my ben” she said breathless. “I never expected that!” He came out of her pulling his underwear up and his pants buckling them and the belt. As she shakily put her panties on and put her hair back up. Making herself as presentable as she could be. Without letting the others know she had just been ridiculously fucked against the wall by famous actor Ben solo!

“Ben laughed I never expected that either rey” she looked at him. She swallowed “do you Umm do you regret what we just did” Ben looked at her in surprise his jaw tightened she saw a little anger wash over his face then he walked over to her and pulled her in his arms “god no rey I don’t regret it not a second of having you I meant it when I told you I was attracted to you that I’m interested in you.”

She looked at him her hazel eyes wide as if this is surreal Ben solo just fucked her against the wall like his life depended on it and was interested in her “okay but I have Lissa I mean if you are interested in me as you say you are then I you have to be intrested in my daughter if not...” she backed away remembering some of the assholes at plutts that tried to date her but once they found out about Lissa are that they would actually have to be a father to her they ran for the hills! “T...then I will not let you anywhere near me!”   
  


“Rey you kidding me I think Lissa is adorable and I would love to get to know her.” She smiles wide her hazel eyes light up as she goes back in his arms and hugs him. He was actually being genuine and honest. He knew she come in a package deal to be with her you have to accept her daughter as well Lissa was her everything. He holds her close his mouth in her sweet smelling hair.   
  


**The second round competition **

Rey excels the second half with that dance wowing the audience that included beating out the kids team but they just all hugged her telling her it was fair and she was awesome Ben had never been so proud. Luke and Liea as well.   
  


That Friday ben took her to see his friends play. Mitaka being an excellent actor of course. Rey praised him. It turned out he was also from England. Plus Lissa was with them since clowns were in the play. The little tyke loved that. Plus they went to see the mime. The one had Lissa laughing who eased up with Ben. Letting him carry her on his shoulders.   
  


She took to calling him Benny. Which he loved. Much later when he got rey to her hotel he kissed her deeply then broke away before Lissa could see them. “I’m going to take you to other places as well little dancer “ he whispers huskily she smiles. Then looks over at her daughter as Lissa turns around twirling saying Benny over and over until he sneaks up and picks her up that’s when Lissa laughs as Ben tickles her.   
  


**Ben**

He’s already inlove with rey he realizes this the minute he gets home. It happened so fast to be honest rey, his little dancer is embedded in his heart. Lissa as well. The little three year old is hard not to adore. And the sex my god it was like finding home with her he had never felt that way with the few other women he has dated and they were few and far inbetween. 

Rey he has never wanted any other women more then her and he’s definitely never loved his past girlfriends but rey he loves her. She is a passionate beautiful woman she’s exactly what he has been missing in his life. 

NOTES

FAST UPDATES HAD THIS ON DRAFT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT FOR BEN FOR BOTH REY AND HER DAUGHTER ❤️❤️❤️ CUPID HAD HIT HIS MARK FOR BENNY LOL BOOKMARK COMMENT KUDOS 


	4. Chapter 4

The first ever dancer to ever make it to the finals her final performance brilliant. Rey won against a singer that was very talented she would get a record deal anyway. Rey hugged the girl. Ben, Poe and bazine smiling proud. At her win. Also the New York ballet offering her a place to dance for them.   
  


Ben later took her out to celebrate with Lissa in her little ballerina costume. Much later Liea and Maz took Lissa. Liea taking a liking to her.

While Ben had rey laid out on the bed naked tied to the bed kissing every inch of her. This time his face and mouth buried between her legs while making her scream his name. As he licks her sweet pussy. “Oh god ben please ben!” He kisses up to her mouth licking into it then goes to her nipples licking and kissing them. As Rey keens moaning and writhing wanting more. He takes his clothes off looking at her smirking.   
  


Then he unties her that’s when rey pulls up and kisses ben hard then runs her hands on his chest then kisses every beauty mark on that gorgeous face. He moans as she runs her hands through his hair then draws him down between her legs. Then she rolls on top of him kissing down his chest licking his nipples biting them. Then to his cock licking up the to the head of it her lips around it. Ben moans as he pushes his hips forward as her mouth surrounds his dick. Rey was a bit messy at this but ben didn’t care it felt good her mouth around his cock. She started sucking as he thrust. Until he groaned spurting cum down her throat rey swallows with a sexy smile and kisses him deeply as she comes up over him lowering herself taking his cock deep inside her.   
  


She starts slowly moving as he moves his hips then soon they are both moving hard and fast and she’s riding him hard breathing fast coming all over his cock. She clasp over him on top of him he strokes her back breathless “Rey you are beautiful my little dancer.” She raises up smiling he kisses her hardening inside her again and rolls her beneath him moving inside her she grins meeting every thrust with a laugh and moan. 

**Them**

They dated a little while longer before it was outed that Ben solo heartthrob was taken. Much to his adoring female fans who wanted him single forevers disappointment. Also bazine netal who had hoped ben would eventually come around to dating her. Instead it was that dancer rey Nima.   
  


But bazine it was said moved on to snoke the old man had millions and made her his wife. One day when rey was looking on at Lissa ben come up pulling her in his lap then he put a ring box in her lap reys eyes widened “Ben solo are you asking what I think your asking!” She looked at him. “Rey I love you I think I loved you the minute I saw you on that stage lord knows I wanted you the minute I saw you and yes marry me little dancer be my wife rey” he whispers. She smiles tears coming in her eyes and she kisses him enthusiastically “is that a yes.” He says. She laughs “yes oh yes definitely Ben solo!” Then he kisses her.

Poe is happy for them he showed up with his fiancé finn. Poe was always open sexually an open bisexual. But he met finn not long after ben met rey and for Poe like Ben that was it.   
  


**Back to the interview **

“Wow quite a story in a way a Cinderella story for rey Nima.” Ben smiles happily. “I suppose it is Gwen.” 

Much later after the interview rey and Lissa plus their other new daughter Hanna was waiting. Rey was holding her. Lissa turned four rey got pregnant and they had been married a year. Hanna was only a month old. 

Rey smiles as grandma Liea takes Hanna cueing at her and Ben kisses rey “I love you ben” she tells him. He smiles “i love you too” ****

Later they are having a picnic with both them kids. Lissa making it her personal determination to protect her baby sister. Ben setting with his wife holding her. Liea keeping an eye on her grandchildren. Maz handing out the food. 

Ben bent his head down and kissed his wife and holds her closer.   
  


The end

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS ITS BEEN A DRAFT FOR ABOUT THREE WEEKS WASNT SURE ABOUT PUBLISHING IT COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK ALL THAT👍


End file.
